This invention relates to a front seat belt retractor for a vehicle and, more particularly, to improvements in a front seat belt retractor disposing structure to an automotive body for securing sufficient rear seat passengers' accommodation space and their feet retention space in the vehicle.
A conventional front seat belt retractor 1 is, as shown in FIG. 6 mounted on the upper surface or the side surface of a front floor tunnel 2 and is thus projected toward a rear seat side. Accordingly, rear seat passengers' accommodation space and their feet retention space are insufficient in a vehicle, and hence it is difficult to obtain the rear seat passengers' comfortable sitting margin.
Further, a conventional front seat belt retractor is installed in a floor tunnel side so as to handle the front seat belt in a prior vehicle in which passengers' sitting position is lower than an ordinary automobile. This is an especially troublesome problem with narrow feet retention spaces at not only a rear central seat but both side seats.